


I'll Hold You in My Heart as I Push You Away

by HolleringHawk65



Series: Tumblr Fics 2016 [9]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Briefly mentioned foreplay that goes nowhere, M/M, Relationship Arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was: "Things you said between your teeth, MattPeter"</p>
<p>So, ah, yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Hold You in My Heart as I Push You Away

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty version can be written upon request obviously

“You’re being an idiot!” Matt was shaking Peter, Peter who was still in college and should be ogling at girls, not swinging around on fucking _webs_ , no matter how smart he was.

“Why do you even care? I’m fighting the good fight, aren’t I?”

They both stilled before Matt talked again, voice low. “Don’t _ever_ come into Hell’s Kitchen again.” He shoved Peter back, and even though Peter was stronger than he was ( _better_ , in some ways, than he was), he stumbled back, seemingly surprised.

“Okay,” he whispered, knowing that Matt was more than capable of hearing. “You know how to find me if you change your mind.”

He turned his back on him. “I won’t.”

\---

If the city hadn’t just gone through Hell and made it out (albeit, in many more pieces than it had been before), he wouldn’t be there. He just-

He just _had_ to make sure that Peter was okay. Really, he didn’t have to be as close as he was -- right outside of the house, mere feet away from the porch -- he could’ve just singled out Peter’s heartbeat from the sanctuary of his apartment.

But, he had selfishly hoped that’d he’d see Peter, and maybe, well, he wasn’t quite sure what would happen after that. Probably some yelling, but who knows. He had his confirmation that Peter was, in fact, fine and he would just be on his way.

He had just turned around when the porch door opened. Peter’s heartbeat was achingly close and all he wanted was to feel it underneath his hand or pressed right up against his chest.

“Matt, wait, please!”

A second later he felt Peter wrapping his arms around him, squeezing him close. “I’m glad you’re okay, too.”

Matt twisted around, pulling him as close as possible to him. “I was an idiot.”

He looked up at him, frowning. “I’m sure that you did everything you could to help the most people-”

“No, not about that. I,” he took a deep breath, breathed in the smell of Peter’s shampoo. “I messed up with us. I shouldn’t have pushed you away.”

He seemed to consider this for a moment before unwrapping his arms and cupping Matt’s face. “It’s okay. You’re here now.”

The kiss that followed was soft and sweet, mostly because Peter’s mouth tastes like he’d just eaten a 7 Eleven’s worth of chocolate, and Matt knew that he wouldn’t have wanted this any other way.

\---

“Are you sure that you’re okay with me being here?” Peter felt out of place, not only because he was in Hell’s Kitchen, but because he was in Matt’s apartment. “Like, this isn’t going to mess with your setup or anything, is it?”

Matt’s chuckle sent a tingle right down his spine. “It’s fine.”

He was pushed down on Matt’s bed and took a second to breath in the simply _him_ smell of the bed. Matt rested his hands on either side of Peter’s head, leaning so that his mouth was right next to his ear.

His voice came out in a playful growl. “I want you so badly I could eat you.”

Peter couldn’t help but laugh before seamlessly rolling them over. “Did you- ohmigosh- please don’t ever try dirty talk ever again.” He took a deep breath, attempting to stop his laughing, but failed as he started again.

Matt sat up, wrapped his arms around Peter, and chuckled. “Guess it wasn’t my best attempt at something new.”

Peter smiled before twisting around to give him a kiss. He was more than happy to see how they’d come from threatening growls to… whatever _that_ had been.

“Love you,” he mumbled.

Matt squeezed him. “Love you too.”


End file.
